Petto
by HunFabb
Summary: [REPOST] Luhan suka Sehun, dan Sehun suka Luhan juga...kan? [HunHan][YAOI][ONESHOT] Cek bio for explanation!


"Oh astaga Luhan, kau begitu indah." Sehun berkata sementara memberikan cumbuan tanpa jeda sepanjang rahang Luhan.

Wajah Luhan yang telah memerah, semakin memerah mendengar itu, merasa amat tersanjung mendengar pujian dari seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan menggeliat ketika jari Oh Sehun mulai bermain-main di sekitar lubangnya setelah si pria dominan merenggangkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Sehun melingkarkan kaki kecil Luhan di tubuhnya kemudian. Mulai mendorong jari kasarnya ke dalam diri Luhan dan Luhan seketika menelan jari Sehun masuk lebih dalam seraya merengek menggemaskan.

"Oh tuhan...Luhan kau membuatku hampir gila."

Segala sesuatu tentang Luhan amat kecil dan mungil. Jari-jarinya yang kini mencengkram pundak Sehun, hidungnya yang mulai kesulitan meraih udara, bibirnya yang terbuka lebar ketika Sehun memasukkan jarinya satu persatu ke dalam dirinya, serta sepasang kakinya yang kini melilit Sehun. Bahkan kelamin Luhan yang menegang begitu kecil dan menggemaskan, terhimpit diantara tubuh mereka yang nyaris tak berjarak kini. Semuanya kecil, kecil dan manis.

"T-Tuan." Luhan mendesah, jari Sehun menemukan titik manisnya di dalam sana, cengkraman tangannya semakin mengerat.

"Tidak tidak, jangan Tuan sayang. Panggil aku Sehun. Oh Sehun." Sehun mengoreksi, menjilati kulit sensitif di bawah telinga Luhan yang penuh tanda hasil pekerjaannya. "Cobalah. Aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu menyebut namaku,"

"S-Sehun?"

Sehun menunjukan senyum bangga dan mempercepat sodokannya sebagai hadiah untuk Luhan, dan Luhan mendesah nikmat untuk itu. "Ya begitu, sekarang buka matamu dan sekali lagi, sebut namaku sekali lagi." Ia memerintahkan.

Luhan membuka matanya, berkedip polos dan pasrah melihat Sehun di atasnya kemudian berkata dengan suara kecilnya yang manis. "Sehun."

Sehun mendesis. "Oh astaga Luhan, kau benar-benar manis," katanya, memuja Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum kemudian memberikan ciuman bergairah sementara ia mengeluarkan jarinya di lubang Luhan. Luhan merengek diantara ciuman mereka, merasakan kekosongan yang tidak menyenangkan di dalam dirinya.

Itu sampai kemudian sesuatu yang lebih besar dan lebih panjang menggantikan jari-jari Sehun. Luhan tersentak, matanya melebar terbuka dan ia segera meneriakan nama Sehun dalam rasa sakit. "SEHUN!"

* * *

.

.

 **H** un **H** an

Inspired by **My Kitty and Old Dog** (manhwa)

.

* * *

Kelopak dengan bulu mata panjang Luhan perlahan terbuka, menampakkan kelereng coklat indah di baliknya, Luhan berkedip sekali dan rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya. "Oh..." Ia mengerang.

Dirinya begitu enggan bahkan untuk sekedar turun dari tempat tidur. Jika bukan karena cahaya matahari yang menyorot wajahnya, Luhan mungkin tidak akan tahu jika ini adalah waktunya untuk ia memulai hari. Rasanya baru beberapa detik lalu ia terlelap dalam tidur. Memijit kepala pusingnya sebentar, Luhan menemukan _sticky note_ di nakas. Itu tertulis.

 ** _Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Dan juga obat pusing di konter dapur, barangkali kau membutuhkannya—Sehun_**

Luhan tersenyum membacanya. Pesan sederhana ini adalah satu dari sedikit hal yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik di pagi hari.

"Sehun..." Luhan melafalkan nama itu dengan suara lembut.

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu di perutnya bahkan hanya dengan ia membayangkan sosok tinggi itu. Sehun begitu... _yaampun_ , Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana mengambarkan dirinya, Sehun terlalu sempurna untuk kebaikannya sendiri, dia begitu jantan, sentuhannya begitu lembut dan memabukkan, Sehun juga begitu tampan dan begitu—

 _Oh Tuhan, Luhan, kau akan terlambat!_ Suara dalam dirinya menjerit, dan ia cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian lari ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di seluruh persendian tubuhnya.

Namun meski takut terlambat, Luhan tidak melewatkan memakan sarapan dan meminum obat yang telah Sehun siapkan khusus untuknya.

 _Itu tentu saja._

.

Banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini dan Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Rasanya seperti menjadi seorang tokoh utama dalam sebuah novel roman.

Ketika semua orang pergi meninggalkannya, Sehun berada disana, menolong Luhan dan membawa ia kedalam dekapan hangatnya, dan Luhan tidak akan pernah mau pergi darinya sampai kapanpun. Karena Luhan mencintai Sehun. Dan Luhan yakin Sehun juga begitu.

Luhan adalah seorang yang pemalu, dia tidak banyak bicara di kelas, dan itu membuatnya tidak terlalu memiliki banyak teman. Itu adalah hal yang bagus meskipun, karena dengan begini tidak banyak orang yang akan bertanya padanya mengapa ia jarang sekali masuk akhir-akhir ini.

Di kelas terakhirnya hari itu, Sehun mengiriminya pesan.

 ** _Luhan aku di depan sekolahmu..._**

Luhan tersenyum, dengan semangat akan membalasnya ketika seorang laki-laki mendekat padanya.

"Hai Lu, pulang denganku yuk."

Itu Jun, teman sekelas Luhan, tubuhnya yang tinggi, menjulang di hadapan Luhan. Ia tersenyum padanya, sementara Luhan hanya berkedip menatap Jun.

"Aku..." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, gugup dan tampak ragu untuk bicara. Luhan merasa buruk lagi-lagi menolak ajakan Jun. Jun adalah teman yang baik, seorang yang selalu ada kapanpun Luhan membutuhkan bantuannya. Dan itu sering kali terjadi ketika Luhan membutuhkan catatan karena dia jarang masuk akhir-akhir ini.

Jun yang melihat tampang bingung Luhan seperti itu, kemudian menyimpulkan. "Tidak bisa lagi?" katanya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam suaranya. "Kau tadi menolak makan siang denganku, sekarang pulang dengankupun kau tidak mau,"

"J-Jun—"

"Kapan kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa lebih dekat denganmu Luhan?"

Luhan menunduk merasa bersalah. "M-maaf,"

"O-oh." Jun tiba-tiba gelagapan, menyadari ia terlalu kasar dan terdengar agak memaksa. "Tidak tidak. Tidak apa Luhan, bukan seperti itu maksudku, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku mengerti, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Duh."

Luhan mendongak. "Jun, aku—" Sebelum Luhan bisa berkata ponselnya kembali menyala dan ia membacanya.

 ** _Lu..._**

"Kau apa?" Jun bertanya.

"O-oh, a-aku. Aku harus segera pulang," kata Luhan buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya.

Setelah berjanji pada Jun jika lain kali dia akan mengiyakan ajakannya, Luhan cepat-cepat keluar, meninggalkan Jun dengan kekecewaan di wajahnya. Luhan terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadari perasaan Jun yang selalu berharap menjadi lebih dari sekedar temannya selama ini.

Luhan terengah-engah ketika sampai di depan Sehun yang bersender pada mobilnya. Ia berlari untuk bisa cepat sampai kemari barusan. Membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuat Sehun menunggu.

Tanpa kata-kata Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk.

Ketika Luhan hendak memasang sabuk pengaman, Sehun lebih dulu memasangkan untuknya dan hal itu membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak seinci saja.

Luhan menelan ludah, hanya dengan mencium aroma _cologne_ jantan Sehun sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Pandangan Luhan turun ke bibir Sehun kemudian. Bibir yang entah sudah berapa kali menciumnya, dan tangan Luhan terkepal otomatis di atas pahanya melihat itu.

Ia memejamkan mata mengisaratkan Sehun untuk menciumnya dan Sehun tidak memiliki alasan untuk ia tidak melakukan itu. Sehun menurunkan sedikit senderan kursi Luhan, menjadikan tubuh Luhan agak berbaring dan ia lebih leluasa menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Tangan Luhan berada di pundak Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak meremasnya sementara tangan Sehun mulai bergerak ke pusat Luhan.

Luhan tersentak, membuka matanya cepat merasakan tangan Sehun meremas miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya, menjauhkan wajahnya.

Luhan yang masih terengah-engah berkata. "Disini?" Ia bertanya memastikan.

Jika hanya berciuman Luhan tidak masalah, namun jika sampai sejauh ini, demi Tuhan ini di tempat umum, meski mereka berada dalam mobil, siapapun bisa saja memergoki mereka. Luhan juga masih memiliki rasa malu dan tidak mau dilihat orang ketika melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Namun Sehun sepertinya tidak peduli. Ia hanya tersenyum sebelum membuka risleting celana Luhan, membebaskan milik Luhan yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri tegak. Sehun mulai mengocoknya dan Luhan merengek, menggigit bibirnya dengan kepala terdongak. Berusaha keras untuk meredam suaranya.

"Sehun..." Luhan mendesah.

 _Hentikan!_ Akal sehat Luhan berteriak memohon untuk Sehun menghentikannya, namun tubuhnya bereaksi sebaliknya, ia ingin Sehun untuk tidak berhenti.

"S-Sehun." Luhan bernapas putus asa seiring kocokan Sehun yang semakin cepat. Ia mencengkram tangan Sehun kuat-kuat. Luhan tidak bisa menahannya. Ia menggeliat di kursinya dengan pinggangnya yang ia majukan beberapa senti ke depan, kali ini tangannya bertumpu pada senderan kursi di belakangnya sementara kepalanya terdongak ke atas.

Sehun berbisik. "Jangan menahannya, lepaskan, tidak apa sayang."

 _Nanti mobil bagusmu kotor..._

"Lepaskan Luhan." Sehun berkata sekali lagi, kali ini lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Dan dengan itu Luhan melepaskannya seraya membisikkan nama Sehun. "Sehun!"

"Oh Tuhan, kau begitu indah Luhan." Lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang Sehun ucapkan dengan nada memuja seraya memberikan ciuman di bibirnya. Tampang pasca klimaks Luhan adalah yang terbaik menurutnya.

Luhan berkedip lambat dengan kepala terkulai pada senderan kursi dan napasnya berantakan. Kelelahan. Namun hal itu tidak mengurungkan untuk senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Luhan senang karena Sehun memujinya. Luhan senang Sehun menyukainya. Luhan senang Sehun... _mencintainya_.

Sehun mengambil tisu di dasbor, membersihkan tangannya dan juga kelamin Luhan yang basah kemudian merapihkan kembali celana Luhan.

"Sehun kita mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya ketika Sehun melajukan mobil.

"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat," jawab Sehun dengan satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih agak gemetar, sementara satu tangan yang lain mengendalikan stir.

Luhan tersenyum. Kamanapun asal bersama Sehun, Luhan pasti senang.

Suatu tempat yang Sehun maksud adalah sebuah toko pakaian, Sehun menjelaskan. "Aku melihat bajumu hanya sedikit dan lemarimu nyaris tidak ada isinya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelikanmu beberapa. Nah, sekarang pilih yang manapun kau suka."

Luhan berkedip. "Yang manapun?"

"Yang manapun." Sehun mengulang, menegaskan, kemudian melihat arlojinya. "Kita harus cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Dan seperti yang Sehun katakan Luhan memilih pakaian manapun yang dia suka bersama seorang Pramuniaga yang memimpin langkahnya menyusuri isi toko sementara Sehun menunggunya.

Seringkali Luhan akan datang ke tempat Sehun duduk memakai sepotong pakaian baru yang ia coba, bertanya pada Sehun; apa ini bagus? Kemudian Sehun akan tersenyum dan menjawab; semua pakaian bagus jika kau yang memakainya. Luhan yang memerah akan membalas dengan malu-malu, Sehun bagaimana aku bisa memilih kalau semuanya bagus untukku. Dan Sehun dengan kaki menyilang akan dengan santainya menjawab, kalau begitu aku akan membelikan semuanya, pakaian-pakaian ini, kalau bisa dengan tokonya juga aku akan membelikannya untukmu.

Oh Tuhan. Apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini untuk Luhan?

Dan hari itu menjelang sore Sehun pulang dengan tumpukan paper bag di kedua tangannya juga Bambi lucu yang tersenyum menggemaskan sepanjang perjalanan. Tentu saja ucapan Sehun tentang dia yang akan membeli toko untuk Luhan itu tidak sungguh-sunggu meski pada kenyataannya dia memang mampu melakukan itu jika dia mau.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor, dan akan pulang tiga jam dari sekarang," kata Sehun sambil melihat arlojinya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sehun menempatkan ciuman di dahinya kemudian mengusap lembut pipi Luhan sementara Luhan tersenyum kekanakan melihat Sehun.

Luhan suka Sehun melakukan itu. Tangan Sehun begitu hangat. Segala sesuatu tentang Sehun begitu hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Sehun yang terbaik.

 _Luhan suka Sehun._

Ia bergerak malu-malu, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada lebar Sehun.

 _Terima kasih..._

Luhan selalu buruk mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata, dan ia harap dengan ini Sehun akan merasakan bagaimana perasaan Luhan untuknya.

"Luhan, kalau kau begini aku mungkin tidak akan mau pergi dan berganti menelanjangimu," kata Sehun dengan nada jenaka.

Ketika akhirnya Sehun pergi, Luhan membongkar belanjaannya dan mencoba beberapa pakaian barunya di depan cermin. Tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun ketika nanti malam melihat ia memakai piyama yang telah Sehun pilihkan (Mungkin Sehun akan memuji betapa cantiknya Luhan memakai piyama barunya sebelum kemudian ia menyingkirkan piyama itu di tubuh Luhan).

Setelah puas mencoba pakaian, Luhan pergi ke dapur hendak menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun nanti ketika ia pulang.

Sehun sangat menyukai masakan Luhan. Dia akan memakannya kemudian memuji masakannya sementara tangannya mengacak rambut Luhan dengan bangga.

Luhan menghabiskan sekitar satu jam untuk masak dan menatanya di meja makan. Ia duduk disana, melihat jam dinding terlalu sering, menghitung sampai waktu Sehun akan pulang. Dan itu sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Biasanya Sehun akan pulang dengan dasi di longgarkan dan dua kancing atas kemejanya terbuka. Dia akan mencium Luhan dan mengacak rambutnya kemudian bertanya; apa kau sudah makan? Luhan akan menjawab; belum, aku menunggu Sehun, aku ingin makan dengan Sehun. Setelah itu mereka akan makan bersama dengan Sehun yang akan bertanya pada Luhan apa yang di lakukannya hari ini di sekolah. Luhan akan menceritakannya dengan malu-malu dan Sehun akan tersenyum untuk apapun yang Luhan katakan. Mereka akan mencuci piring bersama dan Sehun akan mulai menggoda Luhan, berkata betapa cantiknya Luhan dan betapa Sehun menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Sehun akan bertanya, apa Luhan sudah mandi dan Luhan akan berbohong dengan berkata 'belum' agar Sehun mengajak Luhan mandi bersama. Setelah itu di kamar mandi—oh.

Lamunan Luhan terinterupsi ketika suara pintu dibuka terdengar. Luhan dengan semangat melompat di tempatnya siap menyambut Sehun. Itu jelas pasti Sehun karena jika tamu mereka pasti akan mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, pikir Luhan.

"Seh—" Namun langkah Luhan terhenti, melihat ternyata dugaannya salah.

Itu bukan Sehun yang datang melainkan seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan gaun merah muda yang terlihat pas pada tubuh sempurnanya. "Siapa kau?" Ia bertanya. Bingung melihat Luhan.

Bahkan Luhan bisa jadi lebih bingung lagi darinya.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, pintu kembali terbuka. Kali ini benar-benar Sehun yang datang dengan dasi dilonggarkan dan dua kancing atas kemejanya terbuka.

"Oppa!"

 _Oppa?_

Luhan melihat gadis itu yang segera melompat ke pelukan Sehun. Luhan manatapnya tidak suka dan berpikir Sehun pasti akan mendorong gadis itu menjauh dan melemparnya keluar karena sudah berani menyentuhnya.

Hanya Luhan seorang yang akan Sehun biarkan menyentuhnya, _benar_?

Tapi aneh kenapa Sehun tidak melakukan itu?

Dia malah tersenyum dan berkata. "Hei, kenapa tidak bilang mau datang?"

Tidak. Luhan pasti salah lihat. Kenapa Sehun mencium dahi gadis itu?

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan padamu." Gadis itu tersenyum begitu cantik. "Jadi bagaimana apa kau terkejut?"

"Sangat," jawab Sehun.

"Nah, aku membuatkan makan malam untukmu, ayo makan bersama." Gadis itu menunjukan kantong yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Kau memasak?"

"Uh-huh." Ia mengangguk semangat.

"Tidak yakin."

Gadis itu menatap Sehun kesal. "Ya ya baik, memang koki di rumah yang memasaknya soalnya aku tidak mau membuat tunanganku mati keracunan karena masakanku sebelum kita menikah."

Sehun berdecak. "Kau ini..."

Luhan membeku di tempatnya melihat adegan itu tepat di hadapannya. Segalanya terasa berhenti dan menghilang, hanya menyisakan dia dan Sehun yang mengusap wajah gadis itu seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada Luhan.

Sehun bahkan tidak repot-repot menoleh ke arahnya. Oh, atau bahkan apa Sehun menyadari keberadaannya disini?

 _Sehun aku disini..._

Namun sebagaimanapun Luhan berusaha, suaranya tidak mau keluar. Luhan selalu buruk untuk bicara dan mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui kata-kata, namun kali ini berbeda. Luhan tahu ada alasan lain kenapa dia seperti ini.

Napasnya berantakan dan putus-putus, Luhan mencengkram ujung pakaiannya kuat-kuat, sesuatu tak kasat mata, serasa menghantam dadanya. Dan itu rasanya sakit sekali.

Apa arti dia bagi Sehun selama ini? Apa maksud Sehun bersikap lembut seperti itu pada Luhan? Apa selama ini Luhan hanya terlalu percaya diri menganggap Oh Sehun menginginkannya untuk sesuatu yang lain selain budak? Bagaimanapun Sehun tetaplah Tuannya. Ia terlalu jauh untuk Luhan raih.

 _Bodoh_! Harusnya dari awal Luhan menyadari dimana posisinya. Menyesal sekarang hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia. Tapi bagaimana? Perasaan Luhan pada Sehun sudah terlanjur nyata dan berakar.

.

Itu nyaris tengah malam ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Luhan meringkuk dan masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Ia merasakan tangan seseorang meraih bahunya dan membalikan tubuhnya dengan mudah.

"Kau menangis?" Sehun bertanya, kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya.

 _Tidak. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Sehun. Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar peduli._

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Tangan Sehun terulur mengusap wajah penuh air mata Luhan. Meyakinkan. "Tidak apa. Kau aman disini, sekarang tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi. Aku janji."

Sehun meraih tangan kecil Luhan, dan mengecupinya dengan sayang kemudian menunduk menempatkan ciuman di bibir Luhan. Bahkan dengan itu Luhan tetap tidak mampu menolak sentuhan Sehun.

Sehun selalu membuatnya merasa aman. _Tapi kali ini..._

"Sehun..." Luhan menyebut nama Sehun pelan.

"Hmm..." Sehun menyahut sementara sibuk membuat tanda di dada Luhan.

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

"Sehun..."

"Apa cantik? Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan." Sehun melepas pakaian terakhir yang menempel di tubuh Luhan.

 _Kau. Aku ingin kau Sehun. Sungguh menginginkanmu. Tidak hanya fisikmu tapi hatimu juga. Bisakah?_

Namun tentu saja tidak bisa. Karena selama ini Sehun benar-benar tak lebih dari menganggap Luhan hanya sebagai peliharaannya saja. Bukan sesuatu yang lain.

 _Dan bukankan memang harusnya seperti itu?_

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku ingin dia,"_

 _"Oh, tapi dia baru disini, dan belum berpengalaman Tuan. Saya yakin dia belum mampu menangani gairah Anda, jika Anda menginginkan budak, saya sarankan untuk Anda pilih yang berpengalaman. Saya akan merekomendasikan beberapa budak terbaik kami khusus untuk anda Tuan."_

 _"Aku akan membayar berapapun untuk membawanya pulang bersamaku,"_

 _"O-oke, baiklah saya akan mempersiapkan dia untuk Anda kalau begitu Tuan Oh"_

 _"Siapa namanya?"_

 _"Namanya Luhan, dan dia masih bersih, belum tersentuh siapapun."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **ペット(petto)** is Japanese for **pet**

* * *

.

 **520!**


End file.
